Child care products include, for example, strollers, infant carriers and car seats. Strollers are often used to carry and transport children. Strollers generally include a frame and a seat. Some strollers include seats which recline. Also, some strollers have car seats removably coupled to the frame to enable a child to be transported without the stroller frame.